


The "L" Word (not quite)

by prettypaladinss



Series: our home [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: During some morning cuddles, Lance lets a few words slip.





	The "L" Word (not quite)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of a collection of Klance domestic fluff! I hope you enjoy. These kinds of things warm my heart :)
> 
> P.S. The Spanish phrases are pretty simple sweet nothings. You can look them up if you want.

Keith's eyes lazily fell open. As he blinked at the rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds, he reminded himself that it was Saturday and he could relax. 

He heard a soft mumble from behind him and smiled. Lance. It was always a wonderful feeling to wake up next to Lance, especially like this, with Lance's arms still wrapped around him, nose buried in his hair. He could tell that Lance was still asleep because of his slow breathing, but his grip around his chest was incredibly tight, as if he were afraid that he would lose Keith. 

_If only he knew how gone I am for him,_ Keith thought to himself as he attempted to roll over to face Lance. He found that he couldn't, with Lance's death grip. The shift seemed to stir Lance awake though. He didn't open his eyes, but he hummed and pulled Keith closer to him. Keith couldn't help but laugh. 

"Lance, baby, I can't move," he said. 

Lance nuzzled into Keith's neck and murmured, "No quiero que me salgas."

"Lance," Keith giggled again. "You know I can hardly speak any Spanish."

Lance just grunted and pressed a light kiss to the side of Keith's neck. Keith smiled and felt his cheeks heat up at that. Lance continued to kiss a line up Keith’s neck, then his jaw. 

“La luz de mi vida,” he whispered between kisses. “Mi corazón. Mi cielo.”

Keith writhed and giggled in Lance’s grasp. He didn’t know what the words meant, but he could hear the care and affection in Lance’s voice. 

Lance pressed a lingering kiss to Keith’s temple. 

“Te amo,” he whispered. 

Keith froze. He knew what that one meant. Lance noticed how Keith stopped moving and unconsciously loosened his grip, allowing Keith to finally turn and face him. 

“Did you just say that you love me?” Keith asked.

Lance’s eyes were open now, wide with apprehension. 

Keith reached out to cup his cheek. 

“Te amo también,” he said. 

Lance’s expression softened, fear completely melting away. He surged forward to capture Keith’s lips in a kiss. Keith smiled against Lance’s lips as he felt Lance’s arms wrap around him again and pull him closer.

As they deepened the kiss, Keith’s thoughts blurred together into an incoherent, giddy mess of words and feelings. But one phrase repeated itself over and over.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @prettypaladinss !


End file.
